venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Episode VII Kylo Ren Mod! (Jedi Academy Evolution of Combat III)
'Star Wars Episode VII Kylo Ren Mod! (Jedi Academy Evolution of Combat III) '''is a video in which Venturian plays [[Star Wars: Jedi Academy|''Star Wars: Jedi Academy]] and shows off the Evolution of Combat III and Kylo Ren mods. It was uploaded on October 29, 2015. Official Description "ARE YOU HYPED FOR STAR WARS EPISODE VII!?? I BATTLE KYLO REN, THE MAN VILLAIN FROM THE UPCOMING STAR WARS MOVIE WITH A FIGHTING MOD!" Plot Finn is within the temple of the ancient Sith disciple Marka Ragnos when he encounters Kylo Ren, an agent of the First Order. Armed with his fiery crossguard lightsaber, Ren charges Finn and the two engage in a lightsaber duel. Using the lightsaber of Ren's grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, Finn is no match for Ren, for the latter instantly cuts through Finn's defenses and severs his head and one of his legs. Back from the Dead, Finn meets with Ren again. After igniting his saber, the former stormtrooper rushes his opponent head-on, only to be nearly beheaded once more by the dark warrior's saber. Recovering from the near-death experience he had just had, Finn gets back into the thick of the duel and blocks several of Kylo's saber swipes, narrowly rolling out of the way as Ren's saber slices into the stones around him. Finn is caught off-guard once more, taking Ren's lightsaber strikes critically as he loses his head another time. Finn, after reviving himself, comes and duels Ren once more. In this fight, however, his blocks are perfectly timed and he is able to knock Ren on his feet, delivering a powerful stab directly to his gut. Finn is enthusiastic that he has defeated his enemy but proclaims that stabbing an enemy while they're on the back is a cheap way of getting a kill. When Ren returns, Finn decides he'd rather face him on a thin walkway, where the master of the Knights of Ren would stand a better chance. In this short duel, Finn is able to knock Ren off of his feet once more -- and he stabs him directly in the chest once more. Ren respawns and tries to duel Finn once more, only for the saber wielder to slice the dark warrior in half. Ren comes back and challenges a female Jedi Knight to a lightsaber duel. She taunts him and initiates the duel with Ren, only to have an arm -- and her upper torso -- severed. Another Jedi arrives to avenge her slain ally, getting the upper hand on her enemy and killing him. Ren comes Back from the Dead and proceeds to battle a Jedi Knight's ghost, although he makes short work of it and slices it in half. Master Yoda then proceeds to duel the dark warrior, slicing into his legs and killing him. Ren comes back and summons Darth Vader -- his grandfather -- to help him in his endeavor against three other Jedi. Ren fights one that has dual lightsabers, while Vader challenges the other two. Ren is able to defeat his and Vader disarms -- literally -- one of his opponents, while both of them tackle the final Jedi. Luke Skywalker then enters the fray. He fights Vader (his father) and Ren (his nephew) in a fierce lightsaber duel, killing Ren. He then proceeds to duel Vader one-on-one as Ren, Back from the Dead, watches from afar. The fight eventually ends with Luke getting an easy slice at his father's torso, cutting him in half. Appearances Real-Life Appearances * Jordan Frye Fictional Appearances Characters * Darth Maul (Mentioned only) * Darth Vader * Finn (First appearance) * Kylo Ren (First appearance) * Luke Skywalker * Marka Ragnos (First appearance) (Statue only) * Sheev Palpatine (Voice only)Category:Videos Category:Jedi Academy videos Category:Episodes